dragonagefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
パッチ
BioWare :* ダウンロード Big Download :* v1.02a Patch :* v1.02 Patch :* v1.01b Patch :* v1.01a Patch 詳細 1.03 :* Various changes have been made to code and resources to support the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion pack. Most of these changes do not affect Origins itself. :: Awakeningのための変更。Originsには影響しません。 :* Some players were experiencing increasingly long load times. A major cause of this problem has been fixed. :: プレーヤーは長いロード時間を経験していました。この問題の主な原因は修正しました。 :* At higher levels, non-player characters now receive a bonus to armor penetration. This mitigates an unintentional imbalance with well-armored high-level characters, since armor penetration previously did not scale as aggressively as armor itself did. :: 高レベルでは、NPCは防具貫通ボーナスを得ます。 :* Elite-rank enemies (lieutenants) can no longer be shattered. This preserves the intended tactical design of many combat encounters. :: エリートランクの敵は破壊（動転？）させることができません。これは、多くの戦闘エンカウントの意図した戦術デザインを保ちます。 :* Portraits for summoned creatures (like a ranger's wolf) were displaying improperly while in the party camp. This no longer occurs. :: パーティー・キャンプで、召喚クリーチャー（RengerのWolfなど）のポートレートが誤って表示されていました。これはもう起こりません。 1.02a バランス :* Daggers now apply 0.5 points of damage per additional point in dexterity and 0.5 points of damage per additional point in strength, as originally intended. This increases dagger damage for high-dexterity characters. :* During combat, mana or stamina reserves now correctly regenerate more quickly when reserves are low. This allows players to occasionally use an talent or spell in the later stages of lengthy fights. :* When exploring, mana and stamina now regenerate more quickly at higher character levels. This reduces downtime between fights. :* The spells Force Field, Crushing Prison, Cone of Cold, and Blizzard now have shorter durations and/or longer cooldowns. This ensures that combatants can no longer stun-lock each other by repeatedly casting the same spell. :* The cooldowns for several low-level sustained abilities are now shorter. This ensures that players are not penalized for accidentally deactivating them. :* Certain battles were not scaling properly, resulting in excessively difficult fights. They now scale as intended. :* Enemy corpses now drop health poultices and money more appropriately, resulting in less clutter in the player's inventory. ゲームプレイ :* In rare cases, enemy corpses were selectable when they contained no loot. This no longer occurs. :: 希に戦利品を全く含まない敵の死体を選択可能でした。これはもう起こりません。 :* Party members whose combat tactics were set to defensive behavior no longer stop attacking after using a spell or talent. :* In rare cases, combat tactics conditions could fail to determine whether a character had enough mana or stamina to use an ability. This no longer occurs. :* The Rally talent no longer repeats its audio effect if it is active during certain conversations. :* The Rally talent no longer deactivates upon area transitions or conversations. :* The Shimmering Shield spell now deactivates when the character is out of mana. Plot *Spoiler Warning* :* Promotional downloadable content items now remain in the player's inventory when standard items are removed at the end of the dwarf noble origin. :* Repeatedly talking to Duncan after gathering the vials in the Korcari Wilds but not the treaties no longer provides duplicate experience. :* Leliana's personal plot can now be completed if the player substantially increased her approval (through gifts) before talking to her. :* During the siege of Redcliffe, enemies are no longer able to spawn in locations that would break the plot. :* Bann Teagan no longer disappears when he is supposed to be accessible during Urn of Sacred Ashes. PC Specific :* Controlling a summoned creature (like a ranger's pets) during certain special area transitions no longer results in odd behavior. :* Creating a character in a custom module did not create a folder for saves. This could result in corruption of main campaign saves. This no longer occurs. :* In some cases, the class icon was set incorrectly for characters imported from the downloadable Character Creator. This no longer occurs. :* The options menu now includes a setting to automatically download previously purchased content that is not currently installed. :* After installing new downloadable content, the game now always reminds the user to restart the game. :* The icons for some promotional downloadable content items were missing. They now appear correctly. :* The screenshot upload GUI would stop working from time to time on the client. There was a memory override that was fixed. It is a client fix. It doesn't affect the other problems we have seen on the server. 1.01b 詳細 :* fixed potential corruption of character statistics :: キャラクター統計の潜在的バグの修正 :* fixed portrait appearance sliders when importing a character from the downloadable Character Creator :: Character Creatorからキャラクターをインポートする際のポートレートのスライダーの修正 :* fixed import for preset face settings from the downloadable Character Creator :: Character Creatorからインポートする際の顔設定プリセットの問題の修正 :* made Easy difficulty easier :: 難易度Easyをより簡単に :* slightly increased attack, defense, and damage scores for all party members at Normal difficulty :: 難易度ノーマルでパーティーメンバーのAttack, Defense, Damageをわずかに増加 :* fixed video issues when running on a very wide screen display, including ATI Eyefinity displays :: ATI Eyefinityでの問題を修正 :* fixed an issue with Dragon Age and Windows Game Explorer :: Dragon AgeとWindowsゲームエクスプローラーの問題の修正 :* updated Visual C runtime libraries :: Visual Cランタイムライブラリのアップデート Category:基本情報